Forbidden Love
by Camii
Summary: The island leads her into the trap as Seto is lost at sea. He is seducing her, will she give in or...not? Will Seto rescue her or... not? The last chapter in my story, should we sequel it or not? You review, you decide.
1. Island Paradise

Forbidden Love  
  
Kaiba fancies Serenity, inviting her & the gang to his resort.When she does fall for him, will she regret it, & regretting the fact that she is pregnant! PLEASE REVIEW. S/S FLUFF!  
  
~~  
  
Camii: Hey ya! Welcome 2 my new fic! ^________^  
  
Yami: *whispering under his breath* she's had too many sugar bunniessss  
  
Camii: I heard that *holding millennium rod*  
  
Yami: 0_o  
  
Yugi: *pops up* ON WITH THAT FIC!!!  
  
Camii: WAIT!!!!  
  
Yami & Yugi: WHAT?  
  
Camii: Do the disclaimer  
  
Yami & Yugi: 0_o Camii do not own anything if she did, we would have been dead by now…and bald….  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 1, Island Paradise, Forbidden Love  
  
Joey and Serenity were watching TV lazily on a humid summers day in Domino City.   
  
Joey had left the room to get the mail which had just been dropped through the slot in the front door. He sorted through the mail and looked at two official looking letters. He gave one to Serenity and kept one for himself. He tore it open and began reading.   
  
Serenity didn't open hers she waited for Joey to spill the beans.   
  
'Money bags is inviting us to his resort in Hawaii---'  
  
Joey said, holding a plane ticket in front of Serenitys face. '---The plane is leaving tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to get packed.'  
  
Serenity shrugged nonchalantly and picked the letter up from the carpet. She hated Kaiba, but really had no reason to, except that he called Joey a mutt and insulted him every chance he got..she really didn't want to go…but then again…it was Hawaii…. She got up off the couch, where she had been comfort watching TV for the past couple of hours, ran upstairs and began packing. She picked out a couple of clothes from her walk in closet, a beautiful satin dress, which was low cut in the front and had thick straps. It was her mothers, before she had passed away. She took out a pink revealing bikini, some t-shirts, sneakers, and a pair of black heels she had bought recently with Mai. Serenity shoved everything into her suitcase and then in another one, piled in all her makeup and body products.   
  
~~  
  
The annoying sound of the clocks ringing filled Serenity's head as she slammed down the button and it stopped buzzing in her ears. She yawned lazily and looked at her reflection in the mirror, her auburn-red hair had grown much at it was now below her waist. Her brown eyes showed sympathy and love. She picked up a brush and began running it through her hair.   
  
She finished brushing it in about 10 minutes, finally feeling satisfied, and headed downstairs for breakfast.   
  
The kitchen smelt of pancakes being cooked. Joey smiled at her as she took out two plates and some maple syrup.   
  
'So what time are we heading to the airport?' Serenity asked with mere interest, pouring herself some syrup on the freshly cooked pancake Joey had just placed on her plate.   
  
'let's see' Joey said, looking at his wrist watch. 'if its noon now, then we have about an hour to get ready, so we better hurry sis'  
  
And with that, both the Wheeler children wolfed down their pancakes and headed upstairs to finish packing.   
  
~~  
  
Serenity finished putting one her big hop earrings, straightened out her shirt, (she had chosen a light blue shirt that was V shaped, and light blue long pants) she scanned the room for anything she had forgotten, nodded her head in agreement, and headed downstairs with both of her suitcases.  
  
~~  
  
Finally, the plane sped down the runway, as Serenity looked out the window. It was a beautiful day, as with the time change, it was now half past noon. The passengers left the plane, carrying their luggage off the tarmac. Awaiting them, was a long black limo, taking Serenity in quiet surprise. Kaiba never treated people like this kindly before, her heart loosened its hate, but she re-gathered it in resentment of Kaiba.  
  
An hour passed as the limo came to a halt in front of a beautiful white mansion, next to them, other limos were arriving.   
  
The house was quite tall, and wide, giving the appearance that it stretched for miles. Palm trees and fountains intrigued the other guests, tinkling and hissing gently. A patio rested in front of the house, lined with tables and chairs. Behind the house, Serenity could hear the roaring ocean, its waves splattering the pale sand. The place was beautiful, but it wasn't very inviting. She stepped closer, and looked into the reflection of herself in a little man-made pond. The fish scattered as soon as they noticed her. She outstretched a finger, hoping to destroy the reflection she was seeing, but just before she touched the water, someone touched her shoulder. She withdrew the finger and looked up.   
  
'Hey Serenity' Yugi said, flashing her a big smile. She tried to smile back, but something held her back, maybe it was the shock that overcame her seeing that all her friends were there, or the solemn and cold look Kaiba had given her as he stepped out of his limo, which was last to arrive. She fathomed a smile, trying to look happy, but the look Kaiba had given her was deadly… 


	2. Cold Hearts

Chapter Two, Cold Hearts, Forbidden Love  
  
The next day passed by, the time slipping through Serenity's fingers like sand in a timer.   
  
First the whole gang: Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Kaiba, Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Serenity, all had breakfast on the edge of the first pool on the patio. It was the first time they had all hung out since Battle City. Marik had lost his resentment against the Pharaoh and both groups of Yamis and hikaris were playing pranks on the old tomb robber and his peaceful hikari.   
  
Finally, Ryou slammed his fork and knife down, looking positively mad.   
  
'FOR THE LOVE OF GOOD YAMI WILL YOU STOP THROWING FO--'  
  
At that precise moment, Yami had thrown a huge slice of cake at his face.  
  
Ryou grumbled under his breath, wiping away the cake which seemed to be plastered to his face. He sat down, throwing dirty glances at them all.   
  
Mai was talking cheerfully to Serenity and Tea (who was pretending to listen, but was secretly throwing seductive looks at Yami, who was looking disgusted) about makeup tips.   
  
Tristan and Duke were fighting over Serenity, who had turned her attention (reluctantly) at them, poured herself two drinks, got up and poured them straight on both of their crouches. Mai started laughing and accidentally spilled her wine all over her shirt. She screamed and started running around the table, screaming:  
  
'NOOOOOOO MY SUADEEE SHIRT IT COSTS MORE THAN THE LOT OF YOU PUT TOGETHERRRR,' and Bakura, laughing at her, threw out his foot as she ran past him, tripped, and fell straight on her face.   
  
Bakura laughed at the top of his lungs as she collected herself and started strangling him. Yami sneaked up behind them and pushed them into the pool. A whole chorus of laughs erupted. Mai was thrashing her arms wildly as Bakura was getting hit by them, looking utterly confused, and trying to yell but was being drowned out by the sound of water being thrashed and the collective laughing of the gang.   
  
'FOR THE LOVE OF----'   
  
Mai had dunked him under the water, (*AUTHORESS: cough*) accidentally.   
  
'GOD DAMN IT WILL YOU---' Bakura gasped for breath, finally uttering  
  
'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU WENCH WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME OVER THE HEAD, YOU AREN'T DROWNING YOU CAN REACH THE BOTTOM OF THE POOL'   
  
Mai stopped thrashing her arms, and quietly said 'Oh'   
  
The gang laughed ever harder as the both of them tramped out of the water.   
  
Mai's face looked absolutely horrible. Her mascara was all smudged and her hair became untamed and frizzy.   
  
The gang stared at her, but she didn't know what the problem was.   
  
'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME FOR'  
  
Yami was the first to respond, he raised a finger and pointed at her..  
  
'You look like a----' he suppressed a giggle '---CLOWN!!! A CLOWN!!!!! HA HA HA MAI THE CLOWN'  
  
Mai huffed and puffed, obviously thinking of a comeback, instead she grabbed a candle that was burning on the table, and started running after him  
  
'I SWEAR PHARAOH I'LL BURN YOU GOOD'  
  
~~  
  
Serenity found herself having more fun than she had had before, she had forgotten the look Kaiba had given her.   
  
Soon, she became wrapped in the temptation the resort offered..the beach was tempting her to come swim in it, the horses patiently waiting to be ridden on, the sunsets waiting to be watched….but she found herself lonely. Sure she could go and do any of those things..but there really was no point to watch a sunset alone…no point in swimming in the turquoise ocean alone….  
  
~~  
  
Kaiba watched on silently wondering if he really should have done this…inviting them…? They did not treat him as one of the gang but he longed to join in with them and have a few good laughs, which was something he was denied of for the past fifteen years. He glanced over the table, Serenity sat alone. A pang of jealousy hit him hard in the chest. 'If she only wasn't a Wheeler….' He thought to himself quietly, she looked as if she wanted to join the rest of gang, who were all taking part in tackling Yami, who was trying very much to throw them all off. Mai stood cornered over him, holding the burning handle in her hands, saying 'I've been waiting to do this for a long time, MWHAHAHAHAH' Bakura and Marik were holding him by the wrists as he squirmed childishly. Mai held the candle close to Yamis golden hair as he suddenly kicked Bakura in the gut causing him to hit Mai accidently..who in turn dropped the candle setting his clothes on fire. Yami laughed as Bakura ran around screaming 'MY HAIR MY CLOTHES!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH'  
  
Kaiba looked away from the gang..maybe one day he'd feel okay enough to join in the festivities, but for now the bitter loneliness in his heart gave way to more anger and pain.   
  
~~  
  
The sun dropped low, hovering just above the roaring ocean. A cold wind blew through the resort, causing the trees to shift….Kaiba glanced again at Serenity…would she ever be his…? 


	3. Hidden Attractions

Chapter Three, Hidden Attractions, Forbidden Love  
  
The sun slowly lingered above the now dark blue ocean as the remainder of the gang, now calm and talking normally to each other. Kaiba was talking to Marik as Serenity joined in, he tried not to look at her too much nor to grab her attention, the topic: Battle City.  
  
She smiled as she walked over to them, waving and sitting down across from Kaiba. A smile lingered on his lips slowly being swallowed by sadness.   
  
'She is so pretty…' he told himself 'but she hates me…..'  
  
'Kaiba? Kaiba?' Marik said poking Kaiba in the chest, causing him to snap out of his little private chat.   
  
'Ow!' Watch where you are pointing that thing!' Kaiba exclaimed, as Serenity stifled a giggle.   
  
'I'm going to bed, see you two later' Marik said, leaving abruptly.   
  
''So, Seto, how did you become such a great duelist?' Serenity asked him, moving closer to him. His cheeks inflamed as he tried to calm down and control himself.   
  
'My dead father bought me a pack of cards and ever since I started playing, and I taught Mokuba'   
  
'That's sweet teaching your little brother, by the way-where is Mokuba? I haven't seen him since I got here'  
  
'He's away in Paris, he is visiting a old friend' Kaiba said, turning away from her and looking out towards the ocean. Serenity noticed this and said:   
  
'Beautiful night'  
  
'Yes, too bad we have to spend it alone'  
  
'But we don't have to'  
  
'What do you mean?' Kaiba said, taken aback.   
  
Serenity got up from across the table and sat down next to him.  
  
Kaiba felt his face growing hot as he looked out towards the now disappearing sun.  
  
'I mean everyone's gone to bed…but we're not alone…we've got each other…'  
  
Serenity said looking at him, Kaiba mustering up the spirit to look her in the face..  
  
~~  
  
'He is so sincere..how could have I misjudged him….' Serenity thought as she gazed into Kaiba's turquoise blue eyes…his hair ruffled in the breeze…it sent shivers up her spine…  
  
'how could I have been so wrong….'  
  
~~  
  
'I can't stop…but she'll leave if I kiss her….'Kaiba told himself, looking into her eyes…  
  
'uncharted depths of a pure soul…skin soft to the touch..hair to the waist…pure body..pure soul…pure heart' his conscious whispered inside his head..  
  
~~  
  
Serenity brought her cold fingers to his face, she could see him hesitating  
  
'its okay, I want you to'  
  
Kaiba blinked in agreement, moving closer, being closer to her than he had ever been with anyone in his life.   
  
Kaiba put his fingers to her face as both looked into each others eyes…the full moon reflected in their eyes…the attraction was irresistible…  
  
Kaiba claimed her lips as never before, she didn't resist..  
  
'she is so sweet…I love her'  
  
Serenity kissed back, letting Kaiba circled his tongue tasting her..exploring her…  
  
Kaiba moved his hands to her hips, she moved hers to his neck..continuing to kiss…  
  
The broke momentarily, grasping for breath, and then to kiss once more…Kaiba broke first but kissed her neck, as Serenity kissed his…  
  
~~  
  
A hidden figure watched as two figures kissed on the patio and he had a vague idea of who they were…bitterness was raging through him..he loved her so much..but Kaiba has her heart…what is he going to do…Something immediate and rash….  
  
~~  
  
A uncharted wind blew as Serenity and Kaiba kissed passionately under the stars…was it love or was it lust…? Will Serenity regret her actions? Who knows their secret? 


	4. Stupid Decisions & Forgotten Consequence...

Chapter Four, Stupid Decisions & Forgotten Consequences, Forbidden Love  
  
~~  
  
Serenity pondered as cold tropic breeze ruffled her hair. Kaiba waved at her, smiling. She managed a smile, yet it was short and brief.   
  
She had started to regret, but she had never felt love like that before, maybe Kaiba was cold, but maybe it was only because of his hard life? Her stomach did a back flip, what would Joey say? And whenever she thought about it, she really wanted to ask herself whether it was love or lust?   
  
~~  
  
The day passed as the gang had gone scuba-diving, Serenity passing on it, and Kaiba as well. The resort was empty, so they fancied a long walk by the shore.   
  
'you look so beautiful today' Kaiba said, looking towards her, she smiled, whispering, 'so do you'  
  
They kissed as a calm breeze ruffled Serenity long hair, covering her face, Kaiba tenderly moving the strands off of her face. He kissed to her, then both looked out towards the ocean. She felt so safe in his arms, but still had her doubts…  
  
'lets get back to the resort, the gang should be back about now'   
  
Sure enough, the rowdy gang hit the pools waters. They walked in, surprising almost everyone, but most quickly recovered, Mai in particular.   
  
'Serenity's got herself a boyfriend'  
  
She blushed, saying 'No, and your lucky Joey hasn't heard you'  
  
Then both, turned back to the mansion  
  
The gang, hit the pool waters, enjoying themselves, as week one ended, but their spirits still high. Mai, fashionable as always, wore a baby blue bikini, as well as Tea and Serenity, but Tea was wearing a green one, as Serenity was wearing her skimpy pink one.   
  
~~  
  
The gang, tired and wet, left the pool, Serenity staying, along with Kaiba. Joey, who was about to argue (that she was left with Kaiba) shut it when Serenity shot him a death glare. He closed his mouth and left, but before he left, he told Kaiba to 'keep his dirty hands to himself' thought he was not aware of their little private relationship.   
  
Marik watched, spying on them through the bushes, cursing under his breath. His Sennen Rod glowed, yet the two were unaware. Kaiba cornered Serenity as he gently moved her hair, to reveal bare shoulders. Kaiba placed his hands around her hips as he gently bit into her neck as she bit into his….They moved slowly out of the pool, and quickly into Kaiba's bed room. Kaiba picked her up, then let her down peacefully onto his bed, then climbing on top of her, she giggled playfully…  
  
She caught a hold of his shoulders and pushed him down on her, grabbing his lips and swirling her tongue inside his mouth, Kaiba returned the kiss, slowly kissing her neck, then working his way down. Serenity kissed his neck gently biting into it, as Kaiba fumbled with the strings of her wet bikini…he threw her top off, as he started kissing her back…  
  
Soon, both were out of breath, as Kaiba whispered:  
  
'I promise it won't hurt' and thrusting into her once more, leaving Serenity gasping and a scream escaped her lips.   
  
'I want you Kaiba….I want you bad'  
  
They laughed at it, hoping no one had heard. Finally, Kaiba held her close, arms wrapped around her sweaty body…. both nude, not thinking about the consequences of their actions.  
  
Serenity turned towards Kaiba looking into his eyes, looking for words to say, yet none came.   
  
She put her hands around his neck, kissing it slowly, drawing circles with her tongue, whispered in his ear 'I want you Kaiba, I want you hard'  
  
Kaiba responded, thrusting as they intertwined, become one once more. She bit into his neck as he made her scream harder, then both exhausted, the two lovers fell into a dreamless sleep, still holding each other..  
  
~~  
  
Morning came, as Serenity found herself entangled under bed sheets and Kaiba's sweet loving arms, she held onto him, hoping she wouldn't have to ever let them go..  
  
It was before dawn and she knew that if Joey went to check up on her, she'd be in deep trouble, she was trying to get up, but Kaiba wouldn't let her go, she turned around, facing him, vaguely reminded of last night. He smiled opening his eyes  
  
'up are we? I thought I had tired you out' he smiled  
  
'you have, and I can't wait for tonight' Serenity smiled, kissing him on the neck, then whispering 'Don't forget' and with that she wrapped a bed sheet around her nude body, gathering her scattered bikini, she left the room, for her which was down the hall.  
  
~~  
  
Thinking to herself, quietly, it was only then that really Serenity thought about last night…she only then realizes what she had done….knowing that if anyone ever found out, she'd be shunned for life. She could just imagine Joey yelling at her for doing what she did with Kaiba…  
  
Yet, she knew that the Kaiba she knows isn't the Kaiba Joey knows, it wasn't the Kaiba that was cold she fell in love with..it was another Kaiba, -Seto, a young boy who needed her just as much as she needed him..thus far maybe it was just the island's temptations that got them so caught up in each other….  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror, her long hair hid her bare body, also concealing the hickies Seto had given her….  
  
~~  
  
Maybe it was the beauty of the tropics, or just something else, that Kaiba felt this way about another human being…yet he could not help but wonder, had he done the right thing by forcing Serenity to go this far…?   
  
~~  
  
Will Serenity & Seto regret their actions? What will Marik do? 


	5. Temptation Island

Chapter Five, Temptation Island, Forbidden Love  
  
Yet though as the tropic wind blew through his hair, as his arms embraced her, lips gently pressing against her neck, he knew that he hadn't forced her to go this far. But many the questions still lingered, was this love or lust? Maybe he just needed someone to kiss or to flirt with, No, he thought, No, this was love. And if it wasn't, what was?  
  
*  
  
Marik sniggered as he watched the two figures walk gracefully upon the golden sand of Hawaii. Bitterness ran its course as he waited so long for a moment to have her alone, but Kaiba snatched it all up away from him. But, as he sat out that night, spying on them, schemes and evil plots ranging through his head as Kaiba undressed Serenity-the figures were visible through the curtains, he knew that he could never love anyone ever again, after suffering such a loss. His hand lingered on the weapon that was placed on the table, his evil soul said yes but his heart said no. How could he evil kill sweet Serenity? Then maybe Kaiba, leave them behind on the beach with suicide notes… No, maybe he should kill Kaiba, then he would come to the rescue, capturing her heart..The voices rummaged through his head, driving him slowly insane. He was a broken man. A cold, broken man…  
  
*  
  
'How about we go sailing today?' Seto asked, looking out at the sea, then turning to her face. She smiled and nodded silently. Together they headed out for the dock, still unaware of the evil plans in store for them as Marik's hand, once more lingered on the weapon laid out before him.  
  
Seto unhinged the sailboat, stepping in and steering in into a periwinkle blue sea.   
  
She laid down gracefully, unbuckling her shirt, revealing a white-beige bikini. The sun glowed brighter than through the whole week as Seto let the ship sail on its own. He laid down next to her, throwing off his shirt, laying down and holding her hand.  
  
She smiled, looking at him. He smiled back, he moved closer to her, whispering seductive secrets into her ear, as he moved closer.   
  
He captured her lips within a fraction of a second. They kissed passionately, Seto fumbling to unbuckle the back of her bikini..and it escalated from there. She laughed momentarily after as he asked, completely puzzled, 'what?'   
  
Giggling, she replied, 'its raining Seto'  
  
'oh I didn't notice'  
  
She giggled harder, but the rest of her laughter was drowned off by the sound of scraping metal and the horrible sound of the ship sinking. Seto quickly helped Serenity up as both dived into the water.  
  
*  
  
The cold water hit her skin as never before. She struggled as she felt Seto's had leave her own. Fear and panic raised inside her, as she fought with the currents which pulled her into a cave not far off from the slowly disappearing ship. She took a sharp intake of air and dived into the water, looking for Seto, but there was no sight of him. She swam into a dark passage, hoping to find Seto there, though once again he had eluded her…  
  
The dark passage led her into another passage where she swam fast, as her oxygen was escaping. Finally she spotted sunlight and was on the surface again.   
  
The sand was a misty light green as she stepped out onto it. Birds sang and lemurs wandered around her. The cave disappeared from view as she wandered into the forest.   
  
*  
  
Marik watched peacefully as he watched the S.S. Minerva sink into the perils of a watery defeat. A smile lingered once again on his cold face, knowing that Serenity had fallen into his trap. He looked at the watch on his wrist, just about now she'd wander onto the magnificent beach of temptation, slowly forgetting all about Seto, as the island offered many things, love, lust…and if Seto were to wander there under any circumstance, it always offered the choice specifically made for him…death. But, maybe murder was a true thought, remaining quietly for the passing moments of the two love birds making love stabbed his heart with the hate he was born with. It was a true thought, and surely Serenity would fall into his hands, and soon she would be no more…But as long as she was under the islands hypnotic spell, he could do anything to her..anything with her…the grin across his face spread wider as he took of his shirt, and headed for the island of temptation..  
  
*  
  
The currents pulled him as he fought against them, slowly returning to the island that was within his reach. He watched the beautiful goddess that was Serenity, though water had filled his mouth when he was bout to scream out her golden name. When he finally yelled out her name, she never responded, as if she was in a trance, heading towards the forest.   
  
The current carried him further out till it died out as he regained his strength, swimming towards the island, hoping that Serenity wasn't falling into a trap.  
  
*  
  
The pieces of the puzzle are falling together, the lover searches for his soul, the evil searches for his prey. Now one will be in the crossfire.   
  
*  
  
PLEASEEEEEEEEEE review. Pretty please? ^_^ …okay, so should there be more fluff? Whatever you want, I was thinking about making Marik make Serenity seduce him or something, tell me what you think. I have no plans yet except what I just said so tell me!  
  
Thanks to my reviews!!  
  
. 


	6. A Destiny Together

Chapter Six, A Destiny Together, Forbidden Love  
  
Her eyes became a dull amber brown, the signature sign that she was possessed. She walked into the forest, eluding everything in sight, from the hissing snake to the playful monkey. Her heart yelled out in pain as Seto drifted off with the other memories of her past…present...and future. She no longer remembered his name, nor what they had, and nor what they had did with each other. Her mind fought out against the presence that possessed her, as her eyes showed her a clearing.   
  
A man stood, and a old memory that was not erased told her it was Marik.   
  
She walked out into the clearing more, as two guards ambushed her and held her wrists.   
  
She did not even utter a word of disapproval, as they tied her to a flat wall that was built at the side of the clearing. Marik turned to face her as her head seared with pain, now she could remember.  
  
'I've been watching and waiting. Stalking you as my prey, and you have fallen for everything I've laid out' Marik said in a cold voice, as she looked at him, her eyes now the precious amber brown she was born with.  
  
'you are not so innocent anymore now are you? And once I'll be done with you, you won't ever be'  
  
He advanced, as Serenity looked at him with determination to fight him off.   
  
His fingers touched her face as she cringed.  
  
'so beautiful'  
  
They climbed down towards her neck  
  
'yet so stupid'  
  
As he touched the spot Seto had kissed many hours earlier, the spot was ruby red.  
  
'such a young woman'  
  
He said, playing with the straps of her bikini, she fought to be released from the ropes binding her to the wall  
  
'such a whore'  
  
Marik uttered in her ear, biting into her neck as she fought him off, hitting him with her head. He bit his lip as blood gushed out..  
  
'you won't resist me anymore'  
  
He raised the Sennen Rod and its Eye of Horus shone brilliantly. Her eyes went into their dull color as he threw down the Rod, fumbling over the knots on her bikini, all the while kissing her neck and chest  
  
Her mind fought with itself as she tried to resist the Millennium Powers. She broke the block, trying furiously to push him off…  
  
*  
  
Seto saw quickly, finally reaching the shore and running into the forest. He panted as he heard a cackling Marik. He could make out Serenity on the ground clutching her hand, just then her faced turned as a red line was painted upon it. He was sure it was blood..  
  
*   
  
She kneeled on the ground, clutching her cheek, blood running through her fingers with full force.   
  
Marik was cackling hysterically, his Rod pointed straight at Serenity. Again an invisible hand slapped her as she wallowed in pain, Seto ran for her.   
  
'Serenity, Serenity' he said, taking her hand off the wound and listening to what Marik spoke  
  
'I've been watching the both of you, every day, every night. Kaiba you make me sick!'  
  
Seto stood up, and took something black out of his pocket. It was a gun..  
  
'I found it on the resort and I took it. I knew something was wrong and I decided to take this for safe keeping, does it look familiar?'  
  
Marik sneered a reply  
  
'you wouldn't'  
  
'what makes you think that?'  
  
'this' Marik said, thrusting out his Sennen Rod which gleamed threateningly.   
  
'not really'  
  
'we'll see'  
  
'we will' replied Seto. The Rod gleamed as Seto helped Serenity up, who stumbled, he caught her waist and held her against him.  
  
The Rod gleamed more brightly as Marik spoke again  
  
'Seto Kaiba you will fall and she will be mine' The Rod shone like the sun now as Kaiba could feel Serenity slipping away from him.  
  
'Never!' Kaiba bellowed, firing the gun.   
  
The bullet sped towards Marik, striking him in the chest. He fell back as the Rod crashed with the floor and shattered. Serenity looked up into Seto's miraculously blue eyes and whispered: 'thank you Seto'  
  
He held her even more tightly as the kissed deeply. Without a glance they walked out of the forest and away from the forest. Now both of them knew that this was not forbidden love, nor was it lust….  
  
'a destiny together, from now and forever' Seto whispered as they watched the sun set back from the beach on the resort. He held Serenity in his arms, knowing that he would never let her go…  
  
*  
  
Okay, maybe i should do a sequel, review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
